A Savage Beauty
by Farina's Pegasus
Summary: Ambushed by Demonic Beasts midway through a long journey, Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude find themselves alone in a vast forest, hundreds of miles away from anywhere. Will they survive long enough to be found and rescued, or succumb to the many dangers of wild nature? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally, I was going to go Lord of the Flies and strand these three on a tropical island, but I decided quickly that I'd do a forest environment instead, because it's the type of nature I'm familiar with and I think it's also got a lot more dangers.**

**At the moment, this is a first draft with moderate editing. There is more written and I have a plan of the middle and end, I'm treating this as kind of a teaser, I guess. I really don't know how many people are going to be interested in Hatchet, But With Fire Emblem Characters. If you have any comments or criticism, please let me hear it!**

* * *

To the south of Faerghus was a great forest. It spanned many miles in all directions, and except for the rare traveler or trader, was void of human habitation. Though it held a great wealth of animal and plant life and was, to one who enjoyed nature, simply breathtaking in its atmosphere, very few could dream of living here. So it was a great misfortune that the three most prominent nobles of Garegg Mach Monastery found themselves alone here.

Of the three, Edelgard was the first to rouse. She could feel grass underneath her hands as her heavy eyelids slowly opened, blinking several times in the setting sun.

_Where am I…? Wait, Dimitri and Claude were with me!_

Alarmed, Edelgard pushed herself to her feet, wincing at the pain in her knees. Nothing was broken, but she'd would be sore for the next few mornings. The young royal seemed to be in a small clearing, bordered by a thick belt of trees. In the hazy distance was a mountain range, some of them no more than a blur, others so close that Edelgard could count each tree. Apart from the gentle rustle of leaves in a warm afternoon breeze, it was silent.

"Dimitri? Claude?" Edelgard called faintly, but there was no reply. Something small darted a few feet away and vanished under a low-hanging bush. Edelgard hesitated to investigate, partly because of the pain and partly out of shock. Nothing here was familiar.

_Our carriage isn't here… What happened? All I remember is the Beasts... it's like they came from nowhere. Almost as if they were-_

"Hey! Princess!"

Claude's voice breaking the sleepy silence might have been a cannon shot for how loud it made Edelgard scream. Appearing out of the trees with a huff, Claude raised his arms in apology and exclaimed, "There you are, didn't think you'd have landed so far away."

"Landed?" Edelgard echoed, "what do you-"

Claude frowned, the laughter fading from his vivid eyes. "You didn't hit your head or something, did you? Don't you remember? We were travelling to Faerghus to have a chat with some lord, then all of a sudden, we find ourselves getting shot at. The others told us to leave..."

"No, that's not- where's Dimitri? Is he injured?"

"He's over this way, he'll be glad to see you."

Claude motioned to the direction he'd come, though he'd spoken more quietly. The gravity of the situation was starting to hit Edelgard as she followed Claude, moving with one hand on the sore side of her hip. The lords had been traveling with half a dozen others for their protection- had all of them been killed? A fight would certainly explain the pain she was feeling, Edelgard thought. She could tell that Claude wasn't at his best, either. Though that boy was nothing if not imperceptible, she could see a slight limp in his stride.

Against a stout oak, Dimitri leaned, his eyes closed. His chest was sore and it hurt to breathe deeply, and though he could hear Edelgard and Claude approaching, Dimitri didn't open his eyes until Edelgard bent down to touch her hand to his cheek. She didn't know what she was expecting, but this was a shock.

"Are you in pain?" Edelgard whispered, and Dimitri nodded once in reply. When he opened his eyes, Edelgard could see they were wet and she had a strange urge to dry them, but Claude was talking again as he sat next to the two of them with a brief grimace.

"Yeah, we're all banged up a bit, but at least we're in one piece, eh? And I still got these, they'll be good for something."

Edelgard noticed that Claude was still wearing his quiver, though there were only a few arrows left in it. She remembered then that she still had a small hatchet on a belt around her hip. "Indeed, but… what happened to the ones we were traveling with?"

Any mirth in Claude's eyes died immediately. "Haven't seen a trace of them," he answered grimly, but sensing Edelgard's fear, was quick to add, "but they wouldn't let three higher-ups like us be alone for too long, Princess. They'll send someone to find us right away. So I propose the best thing we can do for now is sit tight and see if we can get a signal fire going. Someone's bound to be around here."

They didn't have many other options, Edelgard could see. Dimitri was gazing mutely at his surroundings, though his eyes were still squinted with pain. But the flaw in Claude's plan would soon become apparent.

"We can't simply start a fire here," Edelgard observed, "not without the risk of burning up the entire forest. We'll have to find somewhere with as little flammable material as possible… close to a river or lake, if we can find one."

"Whoa, hold on," Claude said, trying to help Dimitri to his feet, but he was speaking to Edelgard. "Don't you be going anywhere alone, Princess, we don't know this place. Well, I mean, Dimitri might, but-"

"I've never… been here," Dimitri said, one hand clutching his chest at the new spike of pain. Edelgard winced in sympathy, but then something else came to mind.

"Do we even have something to start a fire with?" she wondered out loud, "all we have are a few weapons, and I was never able to learn fire magic. But even if one of us did, we would need a spell book."

"Let's just focus on finding some shelter for the moment. A cave would be nice, but anything will do for now. Lead the way, Edelgard."

Claude let Dimitri lean on him as the two of them followed Edelgard, who shuddered at the thought of finding a rat or bat if they were fortunate enough to find a cave. She had to stop every once in a while and wait for the other two to catch up, and as much as she wanted to break the tense silence with conversation, she needed the silence to know if anything dangerous was near.

One sound was welcome- that of quietly rushing water, nearby, too. Once Edelgard descended a steep hill, she was greeted with the sight of a stream dividing two halves of land. It was at least knee-deep at the edges and even from here, she could see small flickers of fish and the occasional bird dipping its beak into the water. She turned to Dimitri and Claude, relieved to see that they'd made it without incident down the hill.

"Not what we were looking for, but still welcome," Edelgard said as she stepped closer to the gently rushing water. She'd always had a mild fear of water because of her inability to swim, but unless she were to try to dive into the deepest part, there was no risk of drowning here. The stream was fairly clear and Edelgard could see the rough stones underneath a few feet of water.

"True," Claude added, letting go of Dimitri's hand with a concerned look, "but keep in mind we aren't the only ones who come here. I'm sure there's plenty of critters in these woods who need water just like we do."

"The worst… bears and wolves," Dimitri was saying, the heat of the sun uncomfortable on his face, "but if we stay together… we should be safe."

The sight of the water made Edelgard realize her thirst. She hadn't had anything to drink since waking up, and who knew exactly how long she'd been unconscious? Her gloved hand dipped into the stream- it was like liquid ice despite the sun- and when she brought it to her mouth it was no different from what she drank at the monastery. Claude had been about to warn her, but he realized mid-sentence that they didn't have any other options at the moment, and joined her at the stream in a moment.

The tightness of worry in Edelgard's chest was beginning to loosen as she wiped her wet lips. She was starting to feel the twinges of hunger already, but the princess knew enough about survival to know that the trio could last quite a long time as long as they had water. The other two were thinking along the same lines, because Dimitri spoke in a slightly clearer voice than before, "We should stay close to this place."

"No arguments here," Claude agreed, although he was frowning at the sky. Edelgard looked up as well and realized what he was mulling over.

"How cold does it get here at night, Dimitri?"

"Nothing I… can't handle," Dimitri answered, his gaze fixated on a large fish flapping in the cold depths, "but you'll need warmth. If you… if you can find a suitable rock… you can make sparks… from your hatchet."

"Well, that settles that, then."

Claude was the first to rise, and Edelgard noticed that he seemed a little steadier on his feet now as well. Maybe the two had been succumbing somewhat to dehydration. She, too, felt a bit more energy as she started to look for a way across the stream.

"You should rest, Dimitri," Claude said gently as Dimitri bent over suddenly with a hand at his chest, "I think you might've broken a rib or two. Tell you what, you can hang around here while Edelgard and I look for fire starters, and if you see anything bigger than a rabbit, give us a holler. We'll stay within where we can hear you."

Dimitri nodded, and gratefully accepted Claude's hand as he led him back to a tree to lean against. He was glad for the shade, though already feeling exhausted from the short walk, but knew he wouldn't fall asleep. The pain would keep him awake, if nothing else.

_This is a grim predicament,_ Dimitri thought as he watched Claude and Edelgard find the narrowest part of the stream and take turns jumping over. He didn't laugh or smile as Claude triumphantly leaped across the water and threw up his arms in victory. The three of them were completely alone here, in a forest bereft of humanity and with a new danger around every corner._ I've never been one for prayers, but… If Saint Seiros truly exists, or once existed… may she watch over us. I do not want to die here._

* * *

**Next update is scheduled for this Friday, Jan.21st! I'm really enjoying writing this and I can't wait for it to be done. Any comments are very welcome and highly appreciated!  
Also, if you want to hear me talk about my writing and my undying love for Dimitri, I have a twitter now, our_own_vera. **


	2. Chapter 2

Evening fell quickly, a slanting, golden dusk. Dimitri was right that the temperature would change- before the trio had found a makeshift shelter underneath a rock overhang, Edelgard and Claude were starting to shiver. The three settled on the driest spot of sand and in the near-darkness, started a small fire with the tinder Edelgard and Claude had found, striking her axe against a dry stone until the sparks were coaxed into flame.

"How're you holding up, Dima?" Claude asked as Dimitri leaned against the rock, and his answer was a faint "Tired". Edelgard gave him a sympathetic glance, though he probably didn't see it in the flickering darkness.

"You wanna take off your shirt for a moment?"

"What?" Dimitri said, but Claude quickly amended, "Whoa, relax, I just want to check for broken ribs. You'll need to rest tomorrow if that's case."

The prince was a little embarrassed as he carefully removed his outerwear, but Edelgard was looking fixedly to her right and wouldn't see much in the dim light, anyway. Claude gently felt Dimitri's chest in several areas, noting his grimaces and the sharp gasp of pain when he felt his left side.

"I don't feel a break," he said eventually, "but you've got a lot of bruises here. Don't you be doing any heavy lifting."

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest," Dimitri replied, though he didn't need to see Claude's face to hear the sympathy in his voice.

"Hey, now's not the time to push yourself too hard. We'll all need each other for what's ahead…"

"Should one of us stay awake to watch our fire?" Edelgard asked after this ominous statement. Her stomach was starting to growl, but food wasn't top priority yet. There would have to be someone searching for the three by tomorrow, surely.

"I'll volunteer," Claude answered, " I think you two need your beauty rest more than I do, for now."

Edelgard nodded, and Dimitri continued to stare mutely into the flames.

"Very well. But wake me when you need to sleep," Edelgard answered, and to the boys' slight surprise, she stretched out on the sand and lay down on her back, using her folded tunic for a pillow. They had expected her to complain about something- the cold, the insects, but by the time Claude got up to look outside, Edelgard and Dimitri were asleep.

_What a fix we're in,_ Claude mused as he gazed at the indigo sky's unfamiliar stars. _Smack in the middle of nowhere… Who sent us for this mission, anyway? How do we know it wasn't someone who has it in for the church and sent a few Beasts here, after getting us far from home?_

A distant noise broke Claude out of his reverie. He turned, but was barely able to see more than mountain silhouettes and the sky in the stream. And then, on a hill by where the three had arrived, there was movement. Something big.

It was a dark, bulky shape, cracking twigs and breaking bush apart. Only a few hundred feet away at most. But the footsteps were getting farther rather than nearer, and Claude's fingers had just tightened around his bow when the woods were silent again.

_Well, if I'm not a bundle of nerves. Hope it's not another Beast, or we'll be history._

Claude was adept at hiding his emotions, but he knew the prickle at the back of his neck wasn't cold as he retreated to the shelter, noticing that Edegard was tossing fitfully in her sleep. He wouldn't let his friends see it, but he was scared for them, scared for himself. Though he remained awake, Claude closed his eyes and bowed his head, whispering just above the soft night noises of crickets chirping and the rush of the stream.

* * *

At Garegg Mach, news of the royals' disappearance hadn't reached anyone's ears. There was nothing yet to indicate that the lords weren't well on their way to the kingdom, safe with attendants and supplies should the worst happen.

Yet, as she prepared for bed the night before, Professor Byleth could not help but feel an inexplicable sense of doom creeping over her. She stood unmoving, staring out of her window at the moon, wondering what had brought on this sudden panic.

Does Sothis know anything about this? Byleth wondered, but the goddess was silent tonight. Perhaps she should speak to Seteth and Rhea about her intuition. No, I shouldn't bother them, waiting until morning would be appropriate. And yet…

"Dear Goddess…" Byleth whispered, eyes shut and hands clasped in front of her, "I implore You to watch over and to protect my dear friends and comrades, who have left for a long journey. I fear for their safety… I leave them in Your capable hands."

As she finished her prayer, Byleth felt her worry calm a little. She was not ready to accept that something might have befallen her students, but invoking the goddess' power, if only in her mind, was a small reassurance. Soon, Byleth was asleep under the same moon that, the greatest distance away, her three students were underneath.

* * *

When morning came, Dimitri's first thought was that he'd been left behind. He rose to a sitting position and brushed his tangled hair out of his eyes, relieved that most of the pain was gone- but so were Edelgard and Claude. The fire pit was put out, no more than a damp pile of smoking charcoal.

"Where are-"

The prince pushed himself to his feet and half-ran out of the shelter, leaving long streaks in the sand. "Claude! El! Where are-"

He stopped ,and laughed aloud when he remembered the stream. Edelgard and Claude were there and looked quite startled to see Dimitri awake and moving so fast.

"On your feet already?" Claude said with a wave. "Don't work too hard, Dima. We could still be out here a while."

"What makes you say that?" Dimitri asked warily as he joined the duo, relieved to see that Claude was holding the fishing rod they'd saved from the carriage and watching the bait bob in the water. Edelgard saved him the burden of replying.

"So, given this forest's size, even with the aid of a signal fire… we could be out here for at least half of the month, and away from the monastery, and the kingdom, for many more days."

Even though the early morning sun was trained on her, Edelgard shivered. Dimitri cleared his throat, struggling for something optimistic to say, as Claude was still intently focused on the stream.

"Perhaps… but, we were traveling along a road when the Beasts attacked, were we not? Surely if we follow that road for a while, we'll find something. There must be a village somewhere, or at least someone moving supplies."

"That may be so, but we don't have horses to travel on," Edelgard pointed out, flinching when a leaping grasshopper landed next to her foot. Dimitri brushed it away, trying to hide his impatience.

"So what do you propose, then? We stay put and wait to be rescued?"

"What's the alternative?" Edelgard asked, her pale eyes narrowed. "Even if we could travel far- and with you in your state, I doubt that's possible- we need to stay close to sources of water, shelter and food. And this place has all three."

"Hey, don't start bickering, you two," Claude interrupted, looking up from the gently rushing water. "For now, I think the only thing we need to be concerned about is getting a bite to eat. I don't know about you two, but I'm pretty starved, and there's not much else around, is there?"

Edelgard looked away, and Dimitri resisted the urge to glare. He almost wished Edelgard hadn't been requested to join them on this mission. _If it were only Claude and I here, the two of us would be moving out by now, if I wasn't injured. El's not one for the wilderness. She'll be complaining before the day's out, mark my words._

"Still, it would be prudent to survey our area once we've eaten," Edelgard conceded. "We'll see if we can find any signs of people, or a good place for starting our fire."

"Sounds like an idea to me," Claude replied cheerfully, but he was jerked downwards by a tug on the rod. A huge fish had grabbed the bait and was tugging with all its might. One pull, and the dying creature was flopping about in the sun.

"I'll have to thank the Professor once we get back," Claude mused as Dimitri started on cutting open the fish with his dagger, and Edelgard retrieved the rock she'd used for the fire. "Without her help, I'd be hopeless at fishing."

"Do you wonder what she's doing right now?" Edelgard wondered out loud, somewhat relieved that Claude had brought up their Professor. She'd been thinking about her since waking up in the clearing yesterday, though not in a way that the princess felt was appropriate to discuss casually.

"Who knows?" Claude answered, shrugging. "We'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."

* * *

It took until the sun was fully in the sky for Claude to snag two fish large enough for eating, and another hour for them to be cooked properly. He was still hungry when they had eaten down to the bones, but he agreed with a suggestion that Edelgard had brought up over the meal; they could continue searching the immediate area for other food sources, and potential fire-starting areas.

"That clearing would be ideal," Edelgard said, wiping her mouth with a finger, "but we'll need to be careful, and have water nearby."

"Too bad the carriage got destroyed by those Beasts, there must've been a bucket of some kind there."

Claude shook his head, and helped Dimitri to his feet as the three prepared to go walking. It was a brilliant, sunny day, but the dense forest surrounding them would offer some protection from the heat.

"Hey, Dima, you know anything about how to keep safe here?" Claude asked as the three left their temporary camp, and puzzled, Dimitri asked what he meant.

"I mean, y'know, how do we keep the forest's other folk away? Like you said, bears and wolves."

"Er, well…" Dimitri tried to remember, "I suppose it's best to keep close together, so if we are seen, they'll know it's not just one of us."

"Making noise is a good strategy," Edelgard added, helping Dimitri step over a particularly vast fallen log caked in moss, "so we don't catch anything by surprise."

Claude chuckled, and paused as the other two caught up with him. He faced the sky, spread his arms and called in a voice that scattered birds from the trees, "Well, DON'T MESS WITH US, FOREST FOLK!"

Edelgard laughed uproariously, and Dimitri joined until a stab of pain made him stop. Claude glanced back in concern, but Dimitri shook his head and said to keep going.

"I'll be fine. I can handle some pain, and... I'm safer with you two... than alone."

"Still, take it easy," Claude admonished with a smile over his shoulder. "You just let us know when you're starting to get tired. Let's keep going."

* * *

**I'm super excited to reveal what they're going to find in the forest. Hopefully it won't be what anyone's expecting.**  
**Next update is set for the last day of this month, the 31st! After that... probably at least two more, maybe three. We'll see. Please let me know if you have any guesses for what's coming next!**


	3. Chapter 3

The trio started through the dense woods at a steady pace. Aside from the increasing heat, and countless insects trying to bite exposed flesh, it was almost pleasant. The forest was quiet, but at the same time full of ambiance- birdsong, the rustle of tree limbs, twigs and dry leaves under their feet, and the faint chorus of frog croaks every once in a while.

_Well, plenty of tinder here,_ Claude nodded as he led the three, _old man's beard to light the fire and pine to get the smoke going. Maybe our luck's holding out._

"Quiet here," he said, and he saw the trees up ahead ended in another clearing, "looks like we might have what we're looking for. You hanging on, Dima?"

Dimitri nodded, though his mouth was very dry and he stumbled a little over a twisted tree root. Edelgard helped him up by the hand, shaking her head. Together, the three crossed the border and as the sun touched their faces again, they were greeted by an amazing sight.

They were looking into a small valley, framed by steep hills, and it was filled with hundreds of antlered creatures. They were too big to be deer, but had differently shaped antlers than moose or elk. They stretched out in a loose line as far as the eye could see in both directions, and although alert heads turned and sharp noses sniffed the air, there was no panic. The creatures had the advantage of numbers- and speed- should any predators advance.

"Amazing," Edelgard whispered, though that small noise made a nearby creature paw the ground warily. She flinched, and took a step back as Dimitri got closer.

"They're called reindeer, and we… ought not to bother them," Dimitri said with a sigh, "if there were fewer, we could pick off the smallest if we… surprised them, but it's too dangerous."

"I agree," Edelgard whispered, swallowing her fear. A calf at the foot of the hill was at least as tall as she, gazing upwards at the strange creatures before going back to its graze.

"So here's our do-not cross line, seems like. Nothing for it but to-"

Claude stopped as he spotted something to his far right. A dark speck was slinking down the opposite hill, turning its huge head, before its bouncing gate turned to a run.

"That's gotta be a bear."

Claude was right. Some of the reindeer had been getting skittish, moving away from the far hill as they tried to resume eating. Although it was still hundreds of feet away, the trio could see that the bear was gaunt, its dark fur ragged. The predator hesitated as it reached the halfway point of its descent, one paw raised. Claws as long as Dimitri's dagger hung from the toes.

"Shouldn't we-" Edelgard began, but it was that moment that the bear went in. The valley was suddenly exploding with life and the ground shook as every reindeer more than a dozen feet from the bear ran, calves and up. Those closest to their assailant formed a circle of attack, heads low and hooves high.

But the bear darted back to the hill with surprising speed for something so bulky, only to wheel as the attackers turned their stubby tails. The bruin launched itself at a lame youngster, fanged jaws agape. It easily brought the four-legged creature to the ground, bellowing and kicking, but its blows had no effect on the starving predator. The ones that had defended it fled, vanishing into the distance with the others, knowing their fate if they stayed. In only a minute's time, the valley was still, except for the bear ripping into its catch.

"Move it, you two! Back to the beach!"

Claude whispered harshly as Dimitri limped to join them, and with an impatient sigh, put his hands under Dimitri's knees and lifted him off the ground. Edelgard followed as quickly as she could manage on the uneven ground. The beach was only half an hour away at a good pace, but as soon as they reached the shade and sand and familiar place, Edelgard dropped panting against the sturdy rock wall. She felt a lot more tired than she had anticipated. The lack of good food must be taking its toll on her.

_But Claude seems fine_, Edelgard thought as she watched him re-examine Dimitri's chest, _and Dimitri's injured… Why am I so…_

"El? El, you alright?"

"She's asleep, don't blame her," Claude said with a laugh. But he, too, was concerned with the flushed look in Edelgard's face, and the myriad of red bumps that had sprouted on her pale neck and throat.

* * *

But Edelgard didn't stay asleep for long. By the time the sun was at its highest point, she had joined Claude in their search for the best place for the fire. The beach was their only option, it seemed- if the flames got out of control, at least water was nearby.

That day was an unseasonably hot one. The sun blazed in a brilliant sky, completely clear of clouds. It was enough for Dimitri to remain all day in the shade of the rock, and he struggled not to doze. He wanted to help Claude and Edelgard with their hard work, but every time Dimitri tried to stand, a jolt of pain forced him back down.

And even if he weren't injured, Edelgard glanced his way about once every ten or fifteen minutes, calling out instructions like "Don't exert yourself" or "Claude and I can handle this". He supposed he should feel annoyed, but Dimitri found he could tolerate this. Perhaps it was Edelgard's way of showing that she cared about him.

_No, that's untrue,_ Dimitri thought, his eyes following a rather damp rat as it scurried among the wood Claude and Edelgard were sorting through. _She only wants to keep me alive. Nothing more._

"Not much without going back to the forest, eh?" Claude mused, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, "we could try again tomorrow, if Dimitri's ready to walk."

Edelgard nodded without speaking, striking her axe against the fire-rock they'd used for nighttime campfires. Claude saw that her neck damp with sweat, and knelt down to see her better, shading his eyes with one hand.

"Hey, take your own advice, Princess. We've got the wood stacked, I can start the fire. Don't want you collapsing, too-"

"I can hear you, and I'm not an invalid!" Dimitri shouted from the shade, but his anger faded when he rose on sore legs and saw Edelgard. She was panting profusely, not a surprise from hauling around heavy wood, but her eyes didn't focus on Dimitri for a few seconds.

"I need… to rest," she said, then a harsh cough racked her chest. Alarmed, Dimitri took her sweaty hand and led her to the shade. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and felt a jolt of panic. She had a fever.

"What's wrong with her?" Claude said as he joined them, "is she… Hey, Edelgard, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm still awake," Edelgard snapped, shaking her head, but then another cough rattled her chest. She breathed deeply, through her mouth, and whispered, "but I do need water… working in that heat…"

"Of course," Claude said, forgetting his own tiredness in an instant. Between coughs, Edelgard said, "it's the heat… be better soon…" but Dimitri told her not to talk, to focus on breathing deeply and try to relax. A feeling of helplessness made him shiver in the midday heat.

Once Claude returned with water, Edelgard was barely conscious enough to drink. Again, Dimitri touched her forehead as she finally started to settle into sleep, and it wasn't just the sun. Her temperature was undoubtedly above normal.

"I'll watch her," Dimitri said. He watched Edelgard as she turned over, her expression a grimace, as though already having a nightmare. Claude nodded, put his hand on Dimitri's shoulder for a moment as comfort, and set to work outside, trying to get sparks from the axe. It was not an easy process, taking almost an hour before a tiny flame appeared, but the jarring clanks did not once rouse Edelgard from her sleep.

Eventually, Claude stood back as the waist-high pile finally started to burn. The dry pine branches created a pungent white smoke that shot thickly into the air, and Claude allowed himself to smile as he admired his work. Anyone could see this smoke for many miles as long as they were paying attention, and the wind, for the moment, was slight enough not carry it away.

_For once, the stars align! But still… if we don't get help by nightfall, I'll have to put it out and try again tomorrow. Just hope by then, Dimitri can help out without breaking himself… And Edelgard…_

* * *

But by the time the sky faded to star-studded black, no one arrived. Claude was more than a little frustrated and discouraged as he extinguished the remains of the fire, looking again at the faintly-visible pillar of smoke.

He joined Dimitri at their sleeping area, grateful for the coolness after standing so close to a bonfire. Edelgard hadn't stirred for the whole day, but at least her breathing was regular now.

"She's still warm," Dimitri whispered, "maybe more than earlier. This… Claude, I don't think I need to tell you I'm worried."

"Written all over your face," Claude agreed grimly, "but it's mutual. As soon as it's morning, I'll rebuild our fire myself. You make sure she's got water to drink, and try to make her eat a little, too, if you can."

"What should I do if her fever's gotten even higher?"

Dimitri's voice scared Claude. He hadn't heard the young man ever sound so worried, so uncertain. Without a reassuring answer, Claude stayed silent.

"Claude, what if she…"

"She won't die."

Claude sounded a lot more certain than he felt. He was shocked to see that Dimitri's eyes were wet, but he continued.

"Look, we're still on our own here, for now, anyway. It's natural to panic, but we can't let it take hold of us, Dimitri. We need to keep going, to do everything we can to stay alive and safe, until the people waiting for us realize where the hell we are and send someone after us."

Dimitri sniffed, suddenly red at having someone seen him cry. "Right… Thank you, Claude. I… I'm sorry I've been holding you back since we've been here."

"No worries," Claude said, finding a smile from somewhere. "You're wrong, by the way, having you around makes this a lot easier. Without you, I might've gone charging into that reindeer herd, guns blazing. But Edelgard… she's probably having a hard time getting used to the rough life. The calmer you and I are, the better we can work to keep her stress down."

_Easier said than done,_ Dimitri replied silently, though he knew getting enough rest was step one. It was a long time before he fell asleep, and through the piece of sky visible, he counted the stars many times to keep his mind occupied. Claude was humming softly, which evolved into soft singing as the moon appeared, but the loudest noise was Edelgard's intermittent coughs whenever she turned over.

* * *

**This one was so much fun to write. More than the others. I'm really loving this story so far, I hope everyone else is.**

**So, I have a busy week coming up and I don't have anything written yet for the next chapter. I'll try and make my deadline, but if I can't make it, I'll upload something else here. If you want more detailed updates, you can check out my twitter, our_own_vera. I talk about writing a lot there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, just a warning that this chapter is going to be where the T rating comes in, there's some graphic violence in it. **

**I unfortunately didn't have time to edit this chapter much before its release, I apologize for the rougher quality. I'm not sure whether it will take one or two weeks for the next one, considering for the next few days I'll have effectively zero time to write, but I'll do my best. Keep an eye on the update dates in this fic's summary.**

* * *

It had been four days since the lords had left the monastery, and far from being reassured, Byleth's sense of worry had become overwhelming. It had impeded her ability to teach a class when she noticed the empty spots occupied by the lords not just in the classroom, but in the dining hall, the halls, the cathedral.

So it was with shaky steps that she arrived at the Audience Chamber when summoned one night, and the grim looks on Seteth and Rhea's faces made her swallow a sob. Was her intuition wrong? Had they arrived safely in Faerghus?

"We've brought you here with news," Rhea began, inviting Byleth closer with an open hand, "and you need not inform your students yourself. Seteth and I will have a meeting with all who reside here in the morning. I only thought that you should know first… I can sense that you are deeply troubled with the whereabouts of your beloved students."

Byleth nodded, feeling a cold sweat on the back of her neck. The silence seemed thicker than usual before Seteth cleared his throat and spoke clearly, but with his usual grim seriousness gone. His voice had an unsettling air of uncertainty, if not fear.

"We received a report from the king that no one who departed has arrived yet. They were expected last night, or this morning. They have received no word from the lords themselves or those they were traveling with. Therefore… Professor, Rhea and I have concluded that they must still be somewhere along their route."

"But… are they okay?" Byleth couldn't help blurting, but far from being reprimanded for interrupting, as she'd expected, Seteth sighed heavily and paused for an uncomfortably long moment before replying.

"We cannot be certain of that, Professor. We only know that they have not yet reached their destination. But their safety is paramount, as you will no doubt agree. As such, Rhea and I have dispatched two search teams to find their carriage. One will search during the daylight hours from the air, and a second team will search by horseback. As soon as they find a sign of the lords, they are to send word to use immediately. Yet… even in the most optimistic case, we will not hear back for several more days, at least."

Byleth realized she had tears in her eyes only after Rhea's hand caressed her cheek and felt wetness. The Professor stifled a sob as she said, "I knew it… Something bad happened, I'd been worried about them ever since…"

"We have reason to believe now that this was not a true mission," Rhea continued, her calm voice slightly more soothing now, "and we will be focusing all of our efforts on uncovering the true motives of the one who summoned the three lords as soon as they are found. Please rest assured, Professor, that we will inform you immediately when we hear of them."

Byleth nodded, sniffling a little. "Yes… I apologize, I just… I'm so worried for them. The area they were traveling through…"

"Yes, it is fairly remote," Seteth finished for her, "but the search team of pegasus knights and wyvern riders will be able to sweep the entire area in a day's time. Should they find any sign of the carriage, most will stay for assistance and a few will return to us with the news."

He did not add that there were parts of the wilderness that were so thickly forested that they could only be effectively searched from the ground, and the team on horseback would take weeks to do so. It felt dishonest to keep such a fact from Byleth, but having her panic would disrupt morale for all of the students. They were to wait for news now, and try to remain calm.

"We apologize for such grim news, Professor."

Byleth nodded again at Rhea's apology, and replied, "At least… at least now, I can feel a little more certain."

"Indeed," Seteth answered, his voice a little stronger now. "You are dismissed, Professor, and we will deliver word to all the students during the morning, so do not trouble yourself with such a task. And if I may give advice… Dimitri, Edelgard and Claude are among our most capable and talented students. I'm sure you've come to understand that about them. Even if they are alone… I trust that they will be able to survive long enough for us to find them."

Byleth could feel a small surge of hope at that, for she knew it was true. She bid Seteth and Rhea a good night and returned to her quarters, but before she entered her bed, she sat on it for a long time and gazed mutely at the half-moon shining in a clear sky.

_Edelgard, Claude and Dimitri… Are you looking at the moon right now, too? _Byleth wondered, wishing beyond a wish that there was a way she could transmit a message to them with only her mind. _Wherever you are… Please stay safe. Please stay alive. Please come back to all of us. I… I could not bear anything else._

* * *

Claude and Dimitri shared the unspoken hope that Edelgard's sudden illness would pass quickly, like a cold. This hope was fueled when the following morning, she woke up, ate fish that they had caught and even helped a little with that day's fire, but her coughing had worsened. At one point, when Edelgard withdrew her hand from her mouth, she saw a few drops of dark blood and turned pale.

Perhaps she was taking strength from Dimitri, or seeing his newfound energy as a challenge. One of the two. Though it could be months before his injury would completely heal, Dimitri ignored the pain in his side as the pile of wood grew higher.

"You sure you should be out here, Edelgard?" Claude had asked as she stooped, but she was back on her feet in a moment, shaking her head firmly.

"I'm… fine," she had insisted, "I can stand up… I can help you two."

They both knew it was useless to try to convince Edelgard otherwise, so the work continued in earnest. It was still a warm day, but the sun was mercifully blocked by clouds every now and then. Everything seemed to be going fine for a moment, like the walk to the valley, until Edelgard, who had been standing by the slowly growing flames, was gripped by a coughing fit that left her wheezing on the ground.

"She's coughing up blood," Dimitri told Claude in a panic, swiftly lifting her off the ground and kneeling in the shade where they slept. Edelgard's breathing was fast and shallow, and faint tears of pain were in her eyes as her coughing spell continued.

"Try to calm down, both of you. Is it hard to breathe at all?" Claude asked softly, sacrificing a small piece of cloth he had to gently wipe away the drops of blood on Edelgard's lips and face.

She shook her head, "Not… unless I'm coughing."

"So you need to stay here, lie down, and rest. Try to breathe deeply, and don't suppress the urge. That will only make it worse. One of us will stay here with you, so if there's anything we can do…"

Claude's firm voice trailed away as he realized how little he could do. Edelgard finally fell silent as her coughing faded. Lying down seemed to be a small relief, because her breathing quickly became long, deep sighs, though her face was almost ghostly in the dim light.

"Please rest and get better, El," Dimitri said, and Claude could see tears welling from Dimitri's eyes. "We can't lose you. I won't allow it."

"I'll be back once the fire's going. Keep me updated, you hear?"

Dimitri nodded, staring fixedly at Edelgard's face. It was as if he hadn't noticed until now just how poor her condition was becoming. Her skin was ashen, that of it not studded with bumps and swelling, and dirt and blood painted her hands and face. With the cloth Claude had earlier, he wet it and began to gently wash away the stains, very gingerly, as if bathing an infant. Edelgard may have been awake, but she didn't speak or move.

_What's happening to her? _Dimitri thought over and over as he let the cloth cool her skin. _I've never seen illness like this before… Will she be fine as long as she can still breathe? And what if she can't? What if her breathing fails while we're all asleep?_

"Dimitri."

Her weak voice startled Dimitri so badly he cried out, and Claude lifted his head outside. Edelgard's eyes were open, and she tilted her head just enough to look at Dimitri's face. Her cracked lips slowly opened as she asked, "will you… trim… my hair?"

"What?"

Wondering if she was becoming delirious, Dimitri lifted Edelgard's face closer so her could hear her better. To his astonishment, she sniffed and a small smile touched her face.

"You heard… well. Cut off… my hair. It only bothers me now… can't… care for it."

"El…"

Dimitri knew how important Edelgard's hair was to her. She had always paid so much attention to it back at the monastery, experimenting with new styles often to see what she liked best. But he could see that it had become very tangled and dirty in the past few days, and without a comb or even a place to properly wash, he knew this was the best thing to do. It would grow back, anyway…

So once Claude returned, Dimitri had him help Edelgard sit a little. He took a moment to sharpen his dagger on a nearby stone, then warned Edelgard, "This may hurt a little, but I'll try my best… Claude, would you-?"

"She asked you to do it, I believe."

Soon, a small heap of soft hair grew at Edelgard's side. It would have been difficult to cut with ordinary scissors, but the dagger swept through it easily, and it seemed to be a painless process. When he had finished, Dimitri had to smile a little. The short hairstyle suited Edelgard better than he'd pictured.

"Wanna see your new look?" Claude offered brightly, but Edelgard shook her head once. She was smiling as well, relieved to have one less thing to worry about.

"Thank you… Dimitri."

Another day passed with little change. The biggest event was when, at dusk, Dimitri left Edelgard's side for a moment to help Claude douse the fire, and the two of them laughed aloud at the sight of two small foxes looking nervously at the men from about a dozen feet away.

"I'll stay out here for a while… I'd like a moment alone. You watch El, okay?"

Claude nodded, a bit concerned for his friend, but Edelgard had started coughing again and he was out of sight in a moment. Dimitri watched him go, then turned his attention back to where he wanted it as he walked a short distance along the beach. The still water was quickly turning dark.

_What are we going to do if she doesn't get better?_

Dimitri looked across the small lake to the other side, trying to see as much detail as he could in the fading light. There were no roads or trails that he could see- and even if there were, he doubted he himself could make the long journey, let alone with Edelgard.

_We can't spend more than a few more days here… We'll have to move sometime, to go back closer to where we were attacked. Why has help not arrived yet? Or… were they attacked, as well?_

An unusually chilly breeze touched Dimitri and he shuddered. There were faint noises behind him, probably Claude coming to tell him to come back. With a sigh, Dimitri gazed once more at the deep blue sky, avoiding the sight of his reflection. He didn't want to see how dirty and insect-bitten he was- the pains were apparent all of his waking hours.

The bear came from behind, and the prince of Faerghus never knew it until the animal hit him with the power of five horses. Knocked onto his feet, Dimitri could do no more than scream as he felt hot, fanged jaws close around his head. With one shake, the bear thrashed him from side to side like a dog shaking a bone. Claws sank into the flesh on his shoulder as the jaws tightened around his head.

* * *

"What was that?"

Claude's head jerked up, and Edelgard feebly raised her own, her cracked lips rasping, "Dimitri…?"

"You stay here," Claude ordered, and grabbing his bow, he dashed out into the night. The sounds became terrifyingly clear at once. As soon as Claude rounded a corner, the horrible sight met his eyes.

Dimitri was lying on his side, his neck and arms twisted at terrible angles. The side of his face turned away from Claude was a mask of blood. And the beast stood over him, popping its jaws as it saw Claude, then backed away with a confused noise halfway between a grunt and a roar.

Claude had been in too many life-or-death situations before to lose his cool, but the arrow still missed the bear, landing at its heavy paw. Still, the startled creature huffed, then turned and sauntered away in a bound as its own odds of safety decreased.

As he knelt at Dimitri's side and gently turned him onto his back, Claude felt such a rush of nausea that he would have thrown up if his stomach wasn't painfully empty. Only one of Dimitri's eyes could be seen in his face; the other was gone, the fang of the bear seemingly having pierced it. Small holes from the fangs stood out starkly in Dimitri's pale skin. But he was groaning, tears of pain coming from his intact eye as Claude pressed a finger to his neck. He was still alive. For now.

"Gods, this isn't happening," Claude mumbled to himself, not knowing how he would even find the strength to carry his injured comrade back to shelter. Just a few hundred feet behind him, Edelgard was sitting up, but too weak to walk, and had heard the horror of the scene just as well.

* * *

**In the 4 hours of sleep I managed to get last night, I actually dreamed I was on a road and about to be attacked by a giant bear. Then somebody drove past me at like a hundred miles an hour and scared it away. Relevant, I guess? I'm sleepy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I remembered as I was finishing up this chapter, "You know, this whole story only exists because you got a totally spur of the moment idea for a fic one day. Over ten thousand words later... here you are." It's just kind of funny to me how I ended up with this, but really nice. **

**Anyway, enjoy this update. It won't be as nasty as previous one, but still... it's not exactly pleasant for the poor lords.**

* * *

Somehow, Edelgard found strength to walk on shaking legs and help Claude lift Dimitri's semi-conscious, bloodied body. Sweat poured down her neck and arms and staining what remained of the clothes she had, and she clutched her chest and gulped in air as Claude examined Dimitri's condition.

Although he was engulfed in a black swoon of shock, Dimitri's wounds were not as terrible as they appeared to be once Claude examined them. The puncture wounds had missed the vulnerable parts of his head, though they were still deep and bloody. By far the worst damaged had been done to his eye, which Claude felt sick when he tried to look at it. The only form of bandage the trio had was to use more of their unworn clothing to try to stem the flow of blood.

"Why was he… attacked?" Edelgard managed between coughs. Claude looked up as he finished the makeshift bandage that wrapped around half of Dimitri's head, closing off his ruined eye from view.

"Don't know. Might have been the same bear that killed the calf the other day. Sure looked the part."

Seeing Edelgard panting and clutching her chest, Claude added more gently, "it's alright now, El, you can rest. If it comes back, I'll scare it off again. You need to sleep and get better."

Too tired to protest, Edelgard lay down close to the flickering fire. She sighed deeply, almost relaxing in the faint warmth. Dimitri was asleep, or probably closer to deep unconsciousness, his body limp and toneless as Claude used the damp cloth once reserved for Edelgard to wash the blood off his friend's face. He realized the prince had lost a lot of weight- his ribs were visible now underneath pale, sweaty skin, studded with countless small scratches and bruises from everyday slips and stumbles.

_If you think I'll let you die, think again, Dimitri,_, Claude commanded fiercely in his head as the stars winked outside, _I'll drag you back up here by the collar if the devil tries to take you away_.

As if he could hear this, Dimitri's lips parted and a guttural moan halfway between pain and sheer exhaustion startled Claude. But he was still again in a moment, his head turned gently to one side.

* * *

The moment he was done tending to Dimitri's grave wounds, Claude surrendered to an unmoving slumber. Even worry about what he would do in the morning couldn't keep him awake.

Outside, the beach was abandoned, though Dimitri's blood still stained the sand. The startled bear had fled into the woods, away from the strange creatures that tried to wound it. A few foxes stopped to sniff at the stains, but none were brave enough to ambush the sleeping trio a few hundred feet away.

As the lake turned yellow in the sunrise, Claude sighed as he felt sunlight on the back of his eyelids. Today would be the most trying yet. He would have to closely monitor Dimitri and Edelgard both.

Close by, Dimitri lay still on his back, as Claude has positioned him the night before. Claude's chest ached with pity (or was it hunger?) as he spoke softly, "You're not as hurt as I thought. I don't know about your eye… but I think that bear just wanted to scare you."

But Claude's faint relief vanished when he turned his attention to Edelgard. Her eyes were open, but they looked distant and cloudy. Her head turned slowly from side to side, and she stared blankly as Claude gently said her name a few times.

_It's like she doesn't recognize me,_ Claude felt his heart sink even lower. _This isn't good. This isn't good at all._

* * *

The only brightness in that dark day was Dimitri waking up, as the sun reached its highest point in the sky. Far from the brilliant blue of their arrival, the heavens were clouded and streaked in varying shades of grey, and the air was cold enough for Claude to shiver if he ventured away from the fire.

Edelgard was a motionless bundle of torn clothing who lay as close to the fire as she could without getting burned. Her pale skin was stained from the smoke and her breathing was so faint that several times during the long day, Claude thought she had died already.

"How're you doing?" Claude asked Dimitri softly, wincing in sympathy as he clutched one side of his head. The wounds had finally stopped oozing, but it was difficult to see Dimitri's damaged eye underneath a mask of scars and torn flesh.

"I can't see anything… on this side."

Claude held up a hand an arm's length away from Dimitri's face, on his right side, holding up three fingers.

"How many?"

Dimitri's undamaged eyebrow lifted slightly in surprise, and he shook his head. Claude sighed, and quickly rubbed his eye in case tears were threatening.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but… you might never get that eye back, Dimitri. I'm sorry."

Claude hadn't felt so lost for words in a long time as he saw genuine sorrow on Dimitri's ruined face. His sore green eyes grew wide as he realized the clear path cutting through the blood and dirt drying under Dimitri's eyes was tears, and his thin shoulders were starting to tremble.

The reality of the situation hit them then, harder even than it had that night that felt like forever ago, when they'd discovered this place and thought it a fine home. Dimitri was badly wounded and would likely lose one of his eyes even if they were rescued in an hour. Edelgard was struggling to breathe as illness ravaged her body.

Knowing this, knowing it well, Claude suddenly felt how exhausted he truly was, mentally and physically. He was significantly leaner than back at the monastery, and he didn't need a mirror or the lake to see that he was covered with dirt and tiny scratches and all other markings of nature's harshness.

Claude knew he had to act now, that he needed to start another signal fire, find food and fetch more clean water, but he didn't want to do any of those things. It would take every ounce of willpower he had to do anything more than cradle Edelgard and let her shallow breathing fade away in the comfort of his arms.

"Do we have any hope left?"

Dimitri's broken whisper roused Claude. He wiped his wet eyes and inhaled deeply a few times, as if the smell of smoke and the forest would energize him.

"We have to act like it. Look, Dimitri, can I get you to stay here and watch El? If she… if you're worried about her, just yell for me. I'll hear you."

Earlier in their predicament, Claude would have been reluctant to leave Dimitri and Edelgard alone for a while. But now Claude gave his injured friend a brief arm around the shoulder, and for good measure a confident whisper of, "we'll get out of here, Dimitri. I know it. We still have each other."

_I'm half-blind and El might be dying right next to me,_ was all Dimitri could think as he watched Claude begin the search for viable wood, _but he's right. If we don't have each other, we don't really have anything at all._

* * *

From the monastery, the teams of searchers- picked by Seteth and Rhea themselves- had departed the dawn before. At that time, the signal fire was too far away for the air searches to find it, dissipating in the wind long before it could be detected. And as day became night, this team stopped on the ground to rest until the morning.

But in the morning, a few hours after the sun rose, the commanding officer roused her drowsy teammates with a jubilant cry.

"Everyone, look! Up there!"

Her fellows followed her waving arm to see a stout pillar of white smoke barreling into the sky, no more than a few dozen miles away. Instantly, cheers erupted from the dozen pegasus knights as they saddles their steeds and made for the skies, the leader trying to rally her excited platoon.

"Come on now, stay together! In formation! We can get there before the day's out if we do it well and don't run into any trouble! Follow me, everyone!"

* * *

Claude had barely set ablaze the small pile of dry pine and wood splinters before he heard Dimitri calling for him. Claude glanced once at the fire and wondered if he might say a prayer, thought better of it, and then joined Dimitri at the shelter.

"She wants to speak to you," Dimitri said softly, and Claude was surprised to realize that he was holding her in his lap, her head and chest elevated from the sand. Claude suppressed a shudder as he took Edelgard's hand. It was whiter than her face and damp with sweat.

"Claude… I have… a request."

It was all Claude could do to not cry at the sight of his comrade. Edelgard's breathing hardly moved her aching chest now. Dried blood dripped from the corners of her lips and her pale eyes were blurred with tears of pain every time she coughed.

"Anything you need, El," Claude answered, "but take a deep breath first. That's right... slowly, now."

"I want you… to leave this place. Take Dimitri… and find help. Leave… me."

The silence was so complete that a wolf howling from the other side of the mountain echoed over the three. Bewildered, Claude choked back a sob as he fought for the right words to say.

"You're delirious," he said in a halting voice that frightened Dimitri, "you need to rest-"

"I'm not. I… I can't survive… much longer-"

"We're not leaving you here! Why would you even suggest-"

Claude trailed off as words failed him. Without a means of treating Edelgard, she would die from the fever. If not tonight, then the next. Dimitri fed Claude's protest with, "No, El, we won't do that. We can't simply-"

He stopped as the most violent tremor of a cough imaginable shook Edelgard's entire frame. Her eyes dropped shut as more black blood hit the sand by her open mouth. Dimitri had to place his cheek next to her mouth to feel her breathing as exhaustion claimed her.

"We can't do that!"

Claude knew he was about to cry again, but he didn't care. He shouted as if Dimitri had agreed to Edelgard's dreadful proposition, "No! We won't leave her here! We have to stay with her, keep her safe-"

"She's not going to survive, Claude."

Claude could only blink away his tears in response.

"But we won't… I refuse to leave her here…" Dimitri could hardly get the words out of his sore throat, "until she… until she's gone."

"Stop talking nonsense!" Claude cried stubbornly, "that's not going to... You can't say things like-!"

But his resolve had finally broken and Claude dissolved into sobs barely in time for Dimitri to catch him. He cried until his throat was sore and his face was a mess of dirt and tears, clutching his friend like he was a rock jutting out of the stormiest ocean imaginable. And Dimitri cried too, although no tears fell on one side of his face. The two of them, for a very long moment, forgot about everything but their despair.

_How many times have I wished for her death?_ The phrase swirled in Dimitri's mind, twisted with sorrow and pain. _How many times before? And now here it is. What a monster I am for that wish. What a monster._

* * *

**How did Dimitri lose his eye? He got attacked by a bear, of course! Also, writing Claude crying was... really hard to picture. I just finished Verdant Wind and it's really difficult to picture that man doing anything close to crying, he shuts away his emotions so well.**

**But this is getting really dramatic, isn't it? Maybe a bit too dramatic? I don't know. I don't really believe there's such a thing as "too dramatic" in writing, or in art in general.**

**Anyway, tune in on March 13th (when I can tear myself away from Three Houses long enough to upload a chapter) to see what will become of the three. I plan to do just one more chapter, it'll probably be quite a bit longer than the other ones, but we'll see. I'll do everything I can not to switch the date again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was the most fun chapter to write, by far, and also the most difficult. I hope it will be a satisfying conclusion for everyone! I still can't even believe how long this story ended up being. Unfortunately I wasn't able to edit this chapter as much as I expected, but I hope it's still enjoyable to read nonetheless.**

* * *

The sun had sunk behind the clouds as the pegasus squadron zeroed in on their target. The tunnel of smoke had been short-lived, on account of a sudden cloudburst, but it had been all the navigators needed.

The captain, ahead of her fellows, banked as she reached a clearing that bordered a narrow lake. She hovered, dipping lower as she discerned what was below. At first it was only sand and trees, and a worrying dark shape to the far left, but the captain saw it as she reached just a dozen feet above the ground. Footsteps. Animal and human.

Silently, so as not to startle anyone- human or otherwise- the captain flashed a raised hand, then pointed to the ground. Her teammates understood and a series of graceful landings followed, in neat formation. The captain could barely contain the excitement pounding in her chest, but it went against her training to succumb.

"We'll spread out and search in twos," the captain began firmly, but she noticed a look of shock in one of her fellows. Impatiently, she added, "Yes? What's that?"

"Captain, there's someone there!"

She was pointing at a vast overhang of rock at the edge of the beach. It was unextraordinary by all means, a natural landmark that all but the most curious would overlook. But to one with keen observation, the sight of a small fire and three dark shapes crowded around it was as visible as a shaft of sunlight in a stormy sky.

* * *

Dimitri, crouched by the tiny fire, was using what remained of his strength to hold Edelgard. Claude sat nearby, almost embarrassed at his breakdown, but the strongest feeling in him was exhaustion. He'd barely had the strength today to build and light the signal fire and even talking felt like an unnecessary spend of energy.

"El," Dimitri broke the silence many minutes after it settled. Claude looked at him in alarm, but Dimitri was fixated on Edelgard's face.

"El," Dimitri repeated a little louder, ignoring the pain that every word brought, "can you hear me? Please, El- open your eyes, touch my hand, something, anything…"

Not even Edelgard's eyelids fluttered, and her hands, when Dimitri took them, were limp and damp. Claude knelt down at his friend's side and said softly, "Dimitri, you don't need to-"

"El, you can't die here. You can't leave us. I won't allow-"

Edelgard's neck still felt warm under Claude's fingers, but her flush of fever had faded. Her head hung backwards as Dimitri lifted her face to his own and what remained of her matted hair nearly touched the ground.

"She's gone, Dimitri."

Dimitri did not move or speak or react in any way. His one eye blinked rapidly as any remaining color drained from his face.

"She's not breathing. I can't feel a pulse."

Claude was shocked at the lack of feeling in his own voice. He sounded toneless, as if every emotion had been sucked out of him, like a black hole that had swallowed everything in the sky.

"No, Claude, she's not dead."

There was anger, deadliness, in Dimitri's tone. He placed Edelgard's body gently on the sand, his voice shaking as much as he was. "She was alive a moment ago. She's not dead. She's not…"

Neither of the two surviving lords could speak for the first few minutes. Edelgard's body was like a fallen statue. The pained grimace on her face had relaxed to a neutral frown. Her lips and cracked fingernails had faded from pink to an ashen gray.

"There has to be something we can do. We have to revive her somehow."

This was such an outlandish suggestion that Claude could find no response. He did not want to be in this situation. He didn't want to be kneeling by a corpse, a dead body that the two of them would have to bury, or dispose of before a predator was attracted. Dimitri leaned over Edelgard's body, his face very close to hers, begging piteously.

"El, please. Wake up… Open your eyes! Say something!"

He took hold of her shoulders and shook them gently, but Edelgard crumpled in the sand, her head falling to the side. Her almost expressionless face awakened the tidal wave of grief about to crest in Dimitri's being.

"El… Wake up… W_ake up! Please! _Don't you be dead! Don't die! Don't…"

* * *

Dimiri woke with a jolt, raising his upper body out of the sand so quickly that he was dizzy for a few moments. He looked in every direction for Edelgard, and when he realized the faint noise in the shelter was her breathing, his relief was so great that he didn't notice Claude was calling his name, until he ran back to the shelter himself and pulled his friend to his feet.

"What's going-?" Dimitri asked blearily, his heart pounding from the horrible dream, but he only needed to look at Claude's face as he hauled Edelgard onto his back to know what had happened.

"There's a squad of pegasus knights outside. From the monastery. That's what's going on."

Dimitri's mouth opened, but no words came out, and he gasped as he heard Edelgard moan a little in pain as her chest was pressed against Claude's back. He loosened his grip just a little, then gave Dimitri a wide smile over his shoulder.

"Come on!" Claude encouraged with a wave of his hand, "I can't carry both of you!"

And as Dimitri saw the beach where he had nearly lost his life just a few nights ago, he had to shield his eye from the brilliant sunset, painting the landscape a panorama of red, orange and yellow. He had never seen anything so beautiful. To complete the picture, a dozen pegasi and their riders were cheering and shouting and waving, despite harried warnings and admonishments from their leader.

"My lords, it brings us joy we cannot describe to have found you all alive," the captain shouted above the noise, "let us make the journey home together. We will be back at the monastery before the night is done!"

It was all happening fast. One minute, Dimitri was locked in a horrible nightmare of his very worst fear being realized. The next, he and Claude were soaring through the sky at an amazing speed, leaving their campground farther behind with every wingbeat. The knight who had taken responsibility for Edelgard soared a dozen feet away.

"She won't fall," the knight assured them as she angled a little closer, "I've done this more times than I can count."

"If you say so," Claude replied, hoping that Edelgard wouldn't slip out of the belt the knight had fastened around her waist if she awoke. But he smiled when he faced Dimitri, saying a bit more clearly, "so, guess we're going home now. That's something, isn't it? Just when I was starting to think it might never happen, too."

"Yes, I suppose this isn't a dream. Though it feels so much like one…"

The lords were quite awestruck at what a wonderful sensation it was to be in the air, and fascinated by the beauty of the landscape so many hundreds of feet below. A rich tapestry of clear lakes and rivers, trees in countless shades of greens and browns, and every now and then a bright thicket of wildflowers. It wasn't until then that they realized how beautiful nature could be, now that they were at a safe distance.

* * *

It didn't matter that Seteth and Rhea had taken measures to make sure the students would remain calm and not crowd the search teams when they returned, with or without the lords in tow. Everyone saw the pegasus squadron approaching as soon as the dawn broke, and words spread faster than the pegasi could fly. By the time the headmasters had realized what was happening, the knights were about to make their descent.

Shouts of _They're back! The lords have returned!_ shattered the morning's silence, scattering roosting birds in all directions. Claude and Dimitri had been almost dozing- it had been an easy trip back, free of wind or rain- but no one within a hundred miles could have slept with the racket that was raised.

Even Edelgard, though the fever kept her immobile, opened her heavy eyelids and stared blankly at the advancing crowd. The ghost of a smile touched her lips as she saw her professor among the excited mass of students. Byleth pushed her way to the front of the crowd and stopped a few feet away, astonished at what she saw.

In front of her, two of them dismounting the pegasi, were the most dirty, bruised, insect-eaten and sunburnt humans Byleth had ever seen. She cried out as Dimitri finally saw her- one of his eyes was buried under a mask of jagged wounds. Further shock rooted the Professor to the spot as she saw two of the pegasus knights lift a seemingly lifeless Edelgard from their steed.

"Students! All of you, away from the lords! And you as well, Professor!"

The sharp command was enough for everyone to back away, but there was no way to quiet the cheering. A team of stewards and nurses bearing stretchers made the the crowd part hastily, and soon Edelgard was carried to the infirmary with Dimitri and Claude close behind. Byleth watched them go with mounting terror- was Edelgard unconscious, or…?

"All of you will return to your businesses at once," Seteth continued, clearly more impatient than sympathetic, "and no one will not disturb the lords. They will receive treatment promptly, and Rhea and I will hold a meeting once we have their conditions properly assessed. Until then, I expect that you will conduct yourselves with proper restraint in the future."

There were many groans of disappointment, but the students returned in a straggling line to the monastery, falling into their usual groups to discuss the momentous event. Byleth was waved at and called over by many of her students, but she ignored them all as she hurried to find Seteth.

* * *

It felt as unreal as the nightmare Dimitri had, at first, for the three to be back in a world of safety and comfort, where their needs could be tended to at any moment. But at first, it was hard to enjoy luxuries like clean water to wash with or the softness of a bed while Edelgard was being examined.

"She's very lucky," Manuela was explaining quietly to Claude and Dimitri, "another day or two and she may not have survived this illness. I haven't seen it in years… it's a strange affliction that only seems to affect those who are in deep wilderness for a long time. But as long as she rests her for as long as her body needs to, she will recover."

"As long as we can convince her to stay in here, I guess," Claude said with a lighthearted chuckle. Dimitri smiled as well, but he had been staring for a long time at Edelgard's sleeping face.

"You two will need to stay in the infirmary as well," Manuela added with a trace of her usual teasing tone. "Consider yourselves excused from classes until you've recovered from this… unusual incident."

A knock on the door startled the three, and even Edelgard's gentler breathing stuttered for a moment. Knowing who to expect, Manuela tutted quietly and said through the door, "Yes, come in, Professor."

Byleth couldn't contain herself as she entered the warm, quiet room and saw what had happened to her students. Her joy that they had returned to her and sympathy for the suffering they'd endured was too much. Most of Byleth's short visit was spent in Claude and Dimitri's arms until her loud sobs had weakened to shaky sniffles.

"I missed you too, Teach," Claude said with the hint of a chuckle, although he could feel a now-familiar wetness in his eyes when Byleth lifted her face and he saw how rimmed with red her wide blue eyes were.

"It gives me joy beyond words to see you again, Professor," Dimitri whispered, reluctantly releasing Byleth. A huge smile of relief brightened her face, but it faded instantly when she saw what had happened to her student.

"Y-your eye…"

Dimitri shook his head, resigned now to his fate. "I was attacked by a bear. If Claude hadn't managed to drive it off… Well, I think one eye is a fair price to pay for my life to remain."

"That must hurt so terribly," Byleth said after a pause, feeling another well of sadness in her chest as she thought of Dimitri living the rest of his life half-blind. But the prince shook his head.

"Not anymore. I scarcely feel a thing now."

Byleth sighed, and for the rest of her meeting, little more was said between her and the students. They watched Manuela as she tended to Edelgard, washing the dirt from Edelgard's face and murmuring about why her hair was so much shorter. Neither Claude nor Dimitri felt like explaining- they had decided they would save their stories for when they could return to their classes. Claude in particular was quite excited at the thought of what Hilda would say when she found out he had scared off a bear.

* * *

As night fell on the monastery, when the atmosphere had faded to a quiet kind of relief that three of the most beloved students were safe, Edelgard finally awoke. It took her several minutes to realize where she was; she fully expected to be lying on the ground. The return home with the pegasus knights felt like a fever dream. She thought, at first, that the fever had finally taken her life and she would wake up in heaven.

_So I am still alive. And… this is the infirmary. _

The softness of the bed under her, the feeling of a cool cloth on her forehead, and the lack of pain in her chest and her deep, easy breathing were the greatest things Edelgard had ever felt. She wouldn't have noticed that Dimitri was awake and looking intently at her if he didn't say her name. Gently, as if he didn't want to disturb her.

"Yes," Edelgard answered, only to confirm that she could hear him.

Dimitri hadn't expected her to answer right away, so he was a bit unsure of what to say next. He cleared his throat, looking back at Claude as he turned over in bed, but didn't wake up.

"How are you feeling, El?"

"Much better than I was," she answered, and turned her head just enough to see Dimitri. Not only his face, but his shoulders as well were heavily bandaged. She felt a twinge of sympathy. He'd endured the most physical punishment out of the three of them.

"It's a comfort to hear that. I… I was very worried about you, El, ever since that day you seemed to lose all your energy."

Edelgard said nothing. She suddenly wondered if pretending to be asleep would make Dimitri stop talking.

"Just before the pegasus knights rescued us…" Dimitri faltered for a moment as he recalled that horribly vivid nightmare, "I… I fell asleep while watching you, and I had a… I dreamed that you were dead, El. And for a moment when I woke up… I thought it was real."

Edelgard blinked a few times in bewilderment. Dimitri sounded strangely sad about this confession. She sat up as much as her sleepiness would allow and gave Dimitri an impassive look.

"Well, I didn't die. And I don't think I would have, to be honest with you. Yes, I was ill, but I believe I would have recovered on my own if you and Claude were capable of taking better care of me."

She'd expected Dimitri to snap back an angry retort, but he looked almost guilty as he remained silent.

"El- seeing you suffer like that… it hurt so much more than I can describe. It… made me realize that I-"

"That you what?" Edelgard said, a little too forcefully, but she caught herself and amended, "Yes, what is it, Dimitri? You can speak up a little."

"I knew then, watching you… that I never wanted you to suffer, El. Not like that. No one would have deserved to die such a lonely, suffering death, so far away from any kind of comfort… And when I thought I would lose you forever, I… I wanted to tell you…"

Mystified, Edelgard had to prompt, "Yes? What did you want to tell me?"

Dimitri's remaining eye met Edelgard's as he steeled himself with a deep breath. "El, for the way I've treated you, for the way I've felt about you, for all the times I wished, to myself and out loud, for you to suffer… from the bottom of my heart… you have my sincere apologies."

Edelgard nodded once, but only to show that she'd heard him. It was quite a long and rather uncomfortable silence before she could formulate a response.

"I will need time to decide if, and when, I can accept that, Dimitri. And I believe you've heard the phrase that actions speak louder than words."

"Yes, El. I wouldn't expect you to forgive me right away. It may not even be the right thing for you to feel."

"So you understand better than I thought."

For the first time in several days, a trace of happiness could be seen in Edelgard's light eyes as she added, "It… I am grateful that you've told me this."

"And I'm grateful that you survived our ordeal, El."

For the rest of the night, Edelgard and Dimitri continued to talk, but about other things. They wondered aloud where exactly they had landed in the wilderness around Fearghus, they speculated who could be conspiring against them, they tried to patch together their memories of the attack for clues. But they also talked about the beauty of nature, the vast variety of plant and animal life they now had seen, and what might have become of that caribou herd they'd encountered. Indeed, neither of them went to sleep until Manuela arrived for a check-up and extinguished the lamps, and half-teasingly told Dimitri that she would have to separate the two lords if they kept chattering like that all night.

_That was,_ Dimitri and Edelgard both knew as they half-gratefully slipped back into the sweet haze of sleepy thoughts,_ the first time we've spoken so easily like that in so long. _And as the dark sky brightened to daylight, and Claude was the first to awaken, he could tell that a change had occurred between his comrades.

_It only took nearly dying two or three times, but would you look at that? Seems like they can stand the sight of each now. Maybe this is going just a little bit better than I hoped._

* * *

**I was debating a lot whether or not I wanted Edelgard to survive. My original plan for this story, actually, was that she would go missing sometime during the final night in the woods, and her fate would be unknown, and the story would end on an uncertain note. But that felt a lot more depressing than the ending I ultimately wrote- but despite the fact that I'm marking this story as complete, there may be an alternate ending put out eventually.**

**My biggest worry is that it's a bit unrealistic and more than a little out of character for Dimitri and Edelgard to even be in the same neighborhood as forgiving each other. Especially since this story is pre-timeskip. Idk, I felt as I was writing the final scene that it was the most important one of the entire story. I also really, really like the idea of Dimitri and Edelgard finally letting go of their deep-seated (although in the game's context, very much justified) hatred of the other. **

**So that's the end of it! For now, I'm going to be taking a little break from writing fics and work on an original story until the end of the month. After that... I have so many other 3H fic ideas. So. Many. And all of them I'm excited for. I may even be taking a vote on what story I do next on my twitter, our_own_vera! But either way, I'll be announcing my upcoming fic- or fics- there on the first of the next month!**


End file.
